


A little cup of happiness

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamapi has never really spoken to Ueda before, and he has no idea why. Ueda's eyes sparkle when he laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little cup of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for[](http://jo-lasalle.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jo_lasalle**](http://jo-lasalle.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/)**help_pilipinas** fundraiser.

"Isn't this Jin's fourth welcome home party?"

Yamapi jumped a little from his seat on the couch, his drink spilling out of it's cup and onto the couch cushions. He stared at the stain awhile, realising quickly that it would blend in quite nicely with all the other stains on them and he shouldn't worry about it. He looked up, blinking at the sight of Ueda Tatsuya standing in front of him, his own drink in his hand.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, sinking down onto the couch next to him.

Yamapi shook his head. "No, just... startled me, is all," he answered, sipping at what was left of his drink.

"Where _is_ Jin, by the way?" Ueda asked, craning his neck in an attempt to spot the other. "I haven't seen him all night."

Yamapi shrugged. "No idea. He always invites everyone yet disappears the moment they all get here."

Ueda laughed again, settling back onto the couch and throwing one leg over the other. "Why does he insist on throwing so many welcome-home parties?" he asked, his foot bumping gently against Yamapi's knee.

"Makes him think that we like him or something," Yamapi answered, and Ueda snorted. "But if I see Koki grind against another girl I'm going to puke," he added, watching as Koki sidled up to a girl and swayed his body to the music. Ueda laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

During the course of the night, Yamapi found himself deep in conversation with Ueda, an arm flung over the back of the couch as he turned to speak to him. Ueda turned his body towards Yamapi, his drink cradled in his hands as he continued to talk. Yamapi didn't know why they never spoke; Ueda seemed like someone he could hold decent conversations with. He had his own opinions about things, and listened to Yamapi when he spoke, his eyes lighting up when they spoke about something he had an interest in.

Yamapi, so engrossed in Ueda's explanation about his own boxing technique, didn't notice the time passing them by. It wasn't until Ueda sighed and stood that he looked at his watch and realised that he should have been asleep hours ago - he still had work in the morning. So Yamapi forced himself to his feet too, smiling over at Ueda, who gave him a crooked smile in return.

"See you around, Tomohisa," Ueda said softly, and Yamapi had to strain his ears to hear it above the bass thumping through the room.

He wasn't entirely sure what to say back, which was a first. Yamapi always knew what to say. He was known for it. But just then, with Ueda's dark eyes looking at him like that, his voice stuck. "...Yeah," was all he came up with, and Ueda laughed.

Ueda's eyes sparkled when he laughed.

 

>>><<<

 

"Pi!" Ryo shouted, bursting in through his dressing room door, his phone pressed against his ear. Yamapi jumped again, hitting himself in the head with the script he had been reading.

"What?" Yamapi snapped, rubbing his forehead angrily.

Ryo sighed and handed him his phone. "It's for you," he grumbled, and proceeded to throw himself onto the couch and flip through the magazines on the coffee table.

Yamapi stared before slowly bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, a little confused. Why would someone ring him through Ryo?

"It's Ueda, you can breathe."

Yamapi laughed into the phone, feeling a little relieved. "Thank god. I thought Ryo had set me up with someone. Again."

"You always like the chicks I set you up with--"

"Oh, I'm sure those girls are charming," Ueda said with disdain, the hint of a smile in his voice.

"--never complained before--"

"Always," Yamapi said, batting Ryo over the head to get him to shut up.

"As fascinating as Nishikido's girlfriends are, they weren't the reason why I rang you," Ueda said, his tone playful, and Yamapi found himself smiling into the receiver.

"Oh? Why did you ring, then?" he asked, crossing his legs and turning away from Ryo, who was trying to eavesdrop.

"I wanted to know if you would possibly honour me with your presence tomorrow," Ueda said, his voice canting up at the end of the sentence all too cutely.

"Tomorrow?" Yamapi asked, feeling more than a little flustered. "Uh-- yeah, sure-- what time?" he asked, rummaging around for his planner. Ryo threw it at his head. "Ouch-- you bastard!"

"Nishikido?"

"Yeah, that one." Yamapi cradled his phone between his ear and shoulder as he shuffled through the pages. "I have an interview at one, and a photoshoot right after that, so--"

"How does eleven sound?" Ueda asked, that playful hint back in his voice. Yamapi smiled.

"Sounds great to me," Yamapi responded, fumbling for a pen to awkwardly write a scribbly 'Ueda' in tomorrow's timeslot. "May I ask--"

"Tomorrow it is, then," Ueda said happily, and Yamapi swore he heard a giggle. "I'll text you the details."

"Oh. Okay," Yamapi blinked, shutting his schedule and placing it to the side. "So... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"That you will, Tomohisa," Ueda said, and cut the line.

In somewhat of a daze, Yamapi passed Ryo's phone back to him. "What did Ueda want with you?" Ryo asked, pocketing his phone and leaning against the back of the couch.

"We're meeting tomorrow," Yamapi answered simply, and Ryo almost fell off the couch in his attempt to climb over the back of it to reach Yamapi.

"What? Since when are you two friends?" he asked, his tone disbelieving.

"I don't know."

Ryo sighed. "I knew he was up to something."

Yamapi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"He gets all cutesy when he wants something," Ryo explained. "Calls me Ryo-chan," he finished with a mumble. Yamapi laughed and ruffled his hair as he stood.

"Well, Ryo-chan," he said, laughing more when Ryo tried to punch him, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go--"

Ryo's phone rang again, and he muttered a quick, "Yeah goodbye, traitor," to Yamapi as he fished for his phone in his pocket. "Ueda? Again?" Yamapi paused at the doorway as Ryo answered the phone. "What do you wa-- his number? Why-- No, don't use that tone with me _again_. Fine-- Fine! I swear you've been getting advice from Tegoshi."

Yamapi smiled to himself as he shut the door on Ryo.

His phone vibrated with a text half an hour later.

 

>>><<<

 

He met Ueda at a small coffee shop. It was a nice little place, the scent of coffee and freshly-baked muffins permeating the air. The lights were dim, and Yamapi sighed in contentment, sinking down into a booth in the far corner where Ueda was already waiting with a smile.

"Hey," he said, returning Ueda's smile.

"Hey," Ueda repeated, wrinkling his nose at him. Ueda already had a cup of coffee and was stirring it gently. "Sorry, I already ordered--"

"No, it's fine," Yamapi said, nodding once and standing again. "I'll be back."

"You'd better be," Ueda laughed, winking.

As he was standing in line, Yamapi allowed himself to breathe. Ueda was being entirely too flirty, and he wasn't sure that he minded. His hands shook a little as he passed the woman behind the counter his money.

Ueda was watching him over the rim of his coffee cup, a thoughtful kind of look in his eye. Yamapi smiled at him and Ueda smiled right back, averting his eyes to read the poem framed against the wall next to their booth.

"Sir, your coffee is ready."

Yamapi apologised, red-faced as he took the cup and bowed, once to the workers and once to the impatient line behind him. Ueda was trying to hold his laughter in as Yamapi walked over, and he threw him a glare.

"Shut up, you," he hissed, sliding back into the booth. "This is your fault."

"I didn't do anything," Ueda all but whispered, sipping at his coffee. Yamapi grunted but let it go, choosing to pay his coffee more attention as he stirred sugar into it.

"Why did you want to meet today, anyway?" Yamapi asked, watching the steam dance about the cup.

Ueda hummed, placing his cup back down onto it's saucer. "We had such a good conversation at Jin's place the other night. I thought it would be a waste not to continue it," he said softly.

"True." Yamapi took a sip from his coffee and watched Ueda. "What did you do to Ryo to get my number?"

Ueda laughed loudly, his eyes widening a little as he realised how loud he actually was. Yamapi laughed at him, hitting his arm playfully. "Oops..."

"Your face is so _red_!"

"Shut up, Tomohisa!"

There was a pleasant little shiver that ran up and down Yamapi's spine at the use of his first name. No-one ever used his first name anymore. It was always Yamapi, or Tomo, or even just Yamashita. Never 'Tomohisa', and no-one ever said it the way Ueda did.

He didn't want anyone else to say it the way Ueda did.

Over the next few hours, they continued to talk. A couple more coffees and three cookies later, Yamapi was checking his watch, knowing that he had to leave in order to be ready for his interview.

"I should get going," Yamapi said regrettably, and a flash of disappointment crossed Ueda's face. It was gone quickly though, replaced by a small smile.

"It's okay, I understand," he said, standing. "I should leave too, anyway. Pretty sure I haven't bugged Nishikido today."

Yamapi laughed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Got to fill the daily quota?"

"Something like that," Ueda smiled, gathering the cups and plates together in the middle of the table. "Help me here," he ordered, handing two of the cups to Yamapi and carrying the rest. Yamapi followed obediently, watching as Ueda placed the cups onto the counter and smiled widely to the staff, who gave him a grateful smile back.

Yamapi placed his cups next to Ueda's, bowing a little at the staff and turning away quickly. "Do you always do that?" he asked as they left, the summer heat greeting them in a rush.

"Always," Ueda answered, pulling his sunglasses from his bag and onto his face. Yamapi wanted nothing more than to take them back off, but instead he just slid his hands into his pockets. "See you around, Tomohisa."

"Yeah," Yamapi murmured, and as Ueda turned to walk away, he added, "Goodbye, Tatsuya."

His heart thudded in his chest as Ueda paused and turned slowly, and Yamapi wished more than ever to see his eyes; to see whether they were big in disbelief or not. But then a tiny smile appeared on his face and Ueda bit his lip, nodding to himself.

"You'd better kill them in that photoshoot."

 

>>><<<

 

How Ueda ended up at his place on Saturday night, Yamapi will never know.

But yet there he was, sitting on Yamapi's couch with Yamapi's dog in his lap and Yamapi's usually-reserved-for-Jin-emergencies-beer in his hand.

"What's up?" he asked, sliding onto the couch next to him and watching Ueda's profile as he stared blankly at the television. Colours flashed over his face, his features illuminated by the changing colours on the television screen, and Yamapi found himself more than a little hypnotised.

"Nothing," Ueda answered, his eyes still focused on the screen as he slowly raised the bottle to his lips. "Just things," he whispered into the bottle before tipping it up.

Yamapi followed suit, feeling more than hearing Ueda's sigh beside him. He was pressed close - Yamapi's couch wasn't that big - and he was warm. He was warm and sweet and he smelled like cinnamon and some kind of flower, and Yamapi's arm came up and around to draw Ueda in for a hug.

It only really hit him a few minutes later that he was hugging Ueda.

Ueda's beer bottle was squashed between them as his arms were against Yamapi's chest and it was really quite uncomfortable, what with the way Yamapi's knees were pressing against Ueda's thighs and everything was just at the wrong angle.

He should have thought this through.

But then... then Ueda was sighing, and Yamapi could feel his body relaxing against his. One arm snuck around to clutch at Yamapi's shirt; his head was tucked nicely under Yamapi's chin. Yamapi's breath caught in his throat and he froze, wondering if Ueda could feel his errating heartbeat.

That was stupid, of course he could. Yamapi could feel Ueda's heartbeat under his clothes, thumping rapidly; could feel Ueda's soft breath on his collarbones.

He could feel the words before they had even left Ueda's lips.

"If I asked you to kiss me breathlessly, would you?"

Yamapi's arms fell from around Ueda, and the other sat up, looking into Yamapi's eyes. His eyes were full of nervousness, but still had that warmth shining deep in them, a tiny spark of hope flashing within.

Yamapi couldn't breathe as he stared at Ueda, his heart almost leaping out of his chest. And he was about to, really - he was about to kiss him like he asked, but then Ueda was blinking and laughing and shaking his head, pulling away completely out of Yamapi's arms.

"Just ignore me; I think I'm a little drunk," he laughed, but Yamapi could see through the mask.

"Shut up," he muttered, placing his hands on Ueda's shoulders. "Just-- shut up."

Ueda sucked in a breath as Yamapi kissed him. Kissed him breathless. But he kissed back, his hands coming up to grasp at Yamapi's shirt again, allowing Yamapi to slowly lower him to the couch. Yamapi couldn't get enough; couldn't get enough of that voice of Ueda's, less than a whisper as he repeated Yamapi's name over and over and over between kisses.

Tomohisa.

Ueda tasted like beer and cinnamon, and it was addictive; _he_ was addictive. Yamapi kept kissing him, over and over, until they had to pull away for lack of air. Yamapi's fingers threaded through Ueda's hair, soft touches that made Ueda bite his lip.

"You'd better stop, or I won't be held responsible as to what I'll do to you," he said, his voice husky, sending shivers through Yamapi. He pressed a kiss to Yamapi's cheek, his breath lingering on his skin. "Tomohisa."

"I think--"

"I think I'm falling for you," Ueda murmured, reaching up to trace Yamapi's face with his fingers. "It's stupid and weird, but--"

Yamapi shook his head. "No. Well yes, but... er-- I j-- How do you have that ability?"

Ueda raised an eyebrow. "Ability?"

"To make me speechless," Yamapi answered softly, leaning into Ueda's touch. Ueda laughed lightly.

"That's a secret," he whispered, and kissed him again.

Their relationship was new, and a little scary. They were still getting to know each other, and they were slowly learning what made the other happy, or what made them upset. Yamapi learned that Ueda liked cookies but hated muffins; liked strawberries but not blueberries. Ueda, in turn, learned that Yamapi slept on his back in the middle of the bed, made dorky faces in the mirror when he brushed his teeth and liked sugar on his pancakes.

It was scary, but also kind of beautiful, and one day Yamapi woke up to Ueda lying next to him, fast asleep, and he knew then that he had completely fallen. He didn't know what it was about him that made him feel like this, but he kind of never wanted it to stop.

Yamapi leaned over and pressed the gentlest of kisses to Ueda's temple.

 

\--the end


End file.
